


Typewritten

by JegElskerDigJo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1986, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Germany Still Divided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/JegElskerDigJo
Summary: Switzerland delivers some information to Austria while in town for a conference.
Relationships: Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Liechtenstein & Switzerland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Typewritten

June 1986

Switzerland had nearly forgotten the feeling of human touch.

Honestly, through the years he’d really rejected the notion of physical contact from anyone but his little sister.

And it wasn’t that he necessarily wanted it. More, he just missed the feeling of Austria falling asleep on him when spending the night. They were so little then. 

He wishes they hadn’t grown up.

These memories flooded him almost uncontrollably as he watched the Austrian read a document Switzerland had been typing up only minutes ago. He’d immediately rushed to the Austrian’s room, hoping the man’s big mouth would guarantee the Austrian government’s knowledge of the situation.

“And you’re certain that’s what was said?” asked Austria, pushing up his glasses as he scanned the file Switzerland had given him.

The Swissman stiffened a little after being addressed, imperceptibly, then nodded. He didn’t want to tell Austria more than he needed to know. After all, Austria was the type to take advantage of whatever information he had on hand, and he was competent enough to pull it off with even the most minor lapse in Switzerland’s judgement.

When they were young, Austria would cheat at cards. Even when he didn’t, he could read Switzerland more easily than the latter would have liked. Austria always won at cards, until a rainy night Switzerland folded his hand and announced they’d no longer play that game together.

He could practically hear the Austrian telling him he was a bad sport, immer ein Spielverderber.

Hadn’t Austria always been the one unable to hold his own, though?

The file was passed back to Switzerland, who quickly and efficiently tucked it into his satchel. “I thought you might want to know. I’ll make another copy and have Liechtenstein bring it to you later.”

Liechtenstein had typed up what she remembered of a conversation she’d overheard between East and West Germany (still generally thought of by the German-speaking countries as “Germany” and “Prussia”). Upon the return to their hotel rooms, she told Switzerland of it, and immediately wrote out what she remembered, which Switzerland transcribed with the typewriter he’d brought. They made a good team.

Austria hummed and bit his lip before resuming the conversation. “And you personally overheard this?”

“Yes. I can assure you of its validity.”

This was a lie, of course, as Liechtenstein had in fact been the one to catch the brothers conversing (which Prussia should not have been able to do without the other USSR member states present). But she needn’t be involved with this situation any further. Her brother could handle things from here, just as he’d promised her.

But Austria needed to be lied to. He couldn’t be given information that he could use against Switzerland. His conniving nature was more apparent with every passing year. How had Switzerland been so blind to it when they were young?

Because, thought Switzerland, he wasn’t really always like this.

He’d been more docile once, the Austrian. Conscious of himself and the opinions of others, and of Switzerland more than anyone.

Nowadays it wasn’t Switzerland who had his trust, and so it could not be returned.

“I didn’t realize things were this bad,” said Austria, before gesturing to the seat beside him, which Switzerland did not take. “I’ll of course inform the people who need to know.”

As expected. “Right. I’ll trust you understand the confidentiality involved without my explaining.” Switzerland grabbed his coat from the chair he’d tossed it on when he’d first entered the Austrian’s hotel room before beginning to walk to the door.

“Come by for tea,” suggested Austria. “If you’d like to bring Liechtenstein, she’s very welcome.

Switzerland stopped but did not turn around to face Austria. “This is pressing business. I imagine I’ll be busy.”

“Coffee, then.”

“I want nothing to do with you.” Switzerland almost regretted the harsh way the words came out, but each venomous syllable was deserved.

“I know,” said Austria.

Switzerland reached for the door, but his hand hesitated to turn the handle.

How long had it been? How long since they’d trusted each other enough to speak their minds? Since Austria depended on him, the way Liechtenstein does now? And on that note, how obnoxious can a person get? What was so wrong with Austria that he’d allowed himself to become too busy for the person he owed everything to, and be so proud of it at the same time?

But Liechtenstein wasn’t like that, she wasn’t like him. Liechtenstein wasn’t going to leave him like that ingrate. He’d protect her, as annoying as it was that she couldn’t protect herself. She’d always, always have someone who was there for her, because she deserved it far more than the bespectacled bastard behind him.

“Goodbye, Austria,” said Switzerland as he turned the doorknob.

“Goodbye, Switzerland.”


End file.
